


That Little Persistent Kid

by sourwulfur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Beach House, Beach Sex, Childhood Sweethearts, Established Relationship, Mama Stilinski Alive, Multi, New Relationship, One Big Happy Pack, Pack Family, Summer, childhood crush, creepy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer after Stiles and company have graduated high school. That means, it's time for the pack to gather back at the beach house. Everyone is waiting for Derek and Stiles to stop dancing around each other; but, there might be more sinister things to worry about, looming just under the surface. This summer break might just be one to die for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: The Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's do this. Summer fic! I can't wait for summer. Who else?

When Stiles woke up, it was to the sound of waves in the background and laughter downstairs. He smiled a little to himself and hid his face into his pillow. It had been a year since they had all gathered at the beach house, and he was glad to be back. He, Isaac (his step-brother), Scott (his best friend) and his parents (Aria and John), got there late the night before after finishing their last finals. Everyone else had already been there for a few days; well, almost everyone. Lydia and Derek were the only two that were still missing. The thought of the later of the two made Stiles' stomach knot a little. He had not really heard from Derek over the previous year. Sure, he got a few texts here and there, and a card on his birthday, plus there were the few run-ins when Derek came home for the holidays; but, past that, they did not keep in touch. Stiles kept in touch with everyone else, though.

 

Erica, who was Derek and Laura’s cousin, showed up with her boyfriend, Boyd, along with Amelia and Lucas Hale. Laura had arrived with her boyfriend, Tyler, a day later. Jackson had gotten there the day before since Lydia had insisted he did not need to wait for her and that she would drive herself. It was going to be a loud, busy summer; but, Stiles loved it. He loved that the family, extended members included, gathered there every year. It was a great escape from reality.

 

Stiles had no idea when Derek was going to get there, but he did not dwell on it too much. He started to drift back to sleep there in the bottom of the bunk bed he was supposed to share with Isaac; though, they all knew that Isaac would spend more time asleep in Scott's bed than anything. Of course, all thoughts of going back to sleep was interrupted by the sound of the door slowly squeaking open. Stiles smiled softly but did not move, even as he felt someone crawl into the bed next to him. He did not have to look to know that it was Laura. “Wakey, wakey, Stiles,” she said with a soft laugh, brushing her finger along his nose in a way that she knew always got him to move, knowing that he wasn't really asleep.

 

The teen scrunched his face up and pulled away as he opened his eyes with a lazy smile. “Hiya, Laura,” he said before yawning a bit. He smiled once again as she laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “What d'you want?”

 

“Breakfast's almost ready,” she replied, snuggling up to his side. “Momma and Mom are busy in the kitchen, like always.” Everyone in the family called Aria “Momma”, while Amelia was known as “Mom”, or “Ma” in Stiles and Isaac's case.

 

Stiles hummed a little and nodded. “S'everyone here yet?” he questioned, shifting a little to get more comfortable where he was.

 

Laura smirked a little and poked Stiles' side as she said, “No, my brother's not here yet. He should be in by this evening, though.” She laughed at Stiles' indignant reply of that not being what he meant. Laura reached up and ran her hand over Stiles' buzzed hair. “Of course not, hon.” She was one of the few that knew of Stiles' crush on her brother. Well, no, everyone _knew_ , but she was the only one that ever really commented on it, as far as she knew. None of them said anything to Derek, though.

 

“Breakfast!” Aria called up the stairs, stopping Stiles from arguing with Laura any.

 

“C'mon, let's get downstairs before the best pancakes are taken,” she insisted, earning a nod and a grin in response from Stiles.

 

The two of them scrambled up out of the bed and rushed downstairs, Laura not using anywhere near the speed that she could have to try to even the playing field a bit. Still, she beat Stiles downstairs and poked her tongue out at him as he hip checked her while going over to press a kiss to his mother's cheek. “Morning, mom,” he said, taking the cup that was filled with a perfect blend of chocolate and strawberry milk that Aria handed him. “Thanks.”

 

Isaac and Scott came stumbling down the stairs, yawning and mumbling good mornings as the first of the two ran a hand through his untidy hair. “Baby!” Erica exclaimed before wrapping Isaac up in a hug before he could even fully register what was going on. He then smiled and gently squeezed her as he let her lead him to the table. Scott smiled as he went over to the sink to wash his hands quickly before greeting everyone since he had not seen them yet. Stiles got stopped half-way to his seat to hug Amelia and the two of them spent a few minutes talking (“Goodness, Stiles. I swear you're a foot taller than you were at Christmas!” “Nah. 'Ve not grown that much.” “Here, have some more pancakes.” “Mom, Ma's saying I’m too thin!” “Well, she has a point.” “Hey!”).

 

It was a good, relaxing breakfast; and, by the time it was over, everyone was all smiles, even Scott, who was not a morning person at all. They were all starting to pick up the dishes when Stiles noticed Derek standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his bag at his feet as he took off his leather jacket. Stiles' mouth dried out and Amelia smiled over at her son. “About time you got here, pup,” she said with a smirk at the eye roll she received in response. “We saved some pancakes for you if you're hungry.”

 

“`M fine, mom,” he insisted, walking over to press a kiss to her forehead before he was nearly tackled by Laura. “Hey, sis.”

 

Stiles smiled faintly to himself as he finished cleaning up his dishes while the Hales all greeted Derek, who they had not seen since Christmas. The other Betas had all seen him since then, but that was to be expected. They all met up at least once a month. Typically, that was the night that Stiles would go out and do something with Danny. Danny was a great friend to have. Stiles glanced over at the family reunion with a small smile, but it faltered when he realized that Derek was looking at him. The teen's brow furrowed a little, he was not quite sure what to label the expression on Derek’s face. It was something he had not seen before, and he was pretty sure he had Derek’s facial expressions down to memory.

 

Laura glanced over at Stiles and smirked a little before nudging Derek, who looked at her with a roll of his eyes. He then grabbed his stuff and said he would be back after he put his things in his room. “Let's go to the boardwalk!” Erica suggested after a moment.

 

“Oh, please, can we?” questioned Isaac, all but bouncing on his toes with a bright grin as he looked around at everyone, his fingers unconsciously twisting into the side of Scott's t-shirt. He had only been in the family a few short years, but he still got a child-like happiness whenever it was suggested they do something as a group, even something as simple as playing a silly board game or watching a movie together.

 

“Well, I don't see why not,” Aria said after sharing a look with her husband, Amelia, and Lucas. “Everyone go get ready to go. Remember sunscreen.”

 

She kept her voice even, despite the fact that half the pack had run upstairs already. They could hear her, and she knew it. Stiles contemplated just staying there for the day, catching up on more rest; but, then, he ended up going to his and Isaac’s room to change. “So,” Isaac said with a sly smile as he tugged on a t-shirt that the other teen was pretty sure he had stolen from Scott. “Derek's looking good.”

 

“Derek's always looked good,” answered Stiles absentmindedly as he quickly changed into his favorite jeans (that were a little frayed at the bottom and the waist band with a hole in one of the knees), and a _Big Bang Theory_ t-shirt. “What's your point?”

 

“He was watching you.”

 

Stiles shrugged and put his wallet into his back pocket, grabbing his cell phone. “Derek's a creeper, always has been.” Isaac rolled his eyes as the two of them made their way out into the hall where Stiles managed to walk right into the young man they were talking about. “Oops. Sorry. What's up?”

 

“Going somewhere?” questioned Derek as Isaac and Scott rushed past, laughing and talking all the way through the house.

 

“Yeah, we're all heading to the boardwalk. You coming?”

 

Derek gestured toward the bathroom as Laura and Tyler walked by hand-in-hand, the former of the two punching her brother lightly (by werewolf standards) on the shoulder and smiling sweetly as Derek glared. “Shower.”

 

“Right, well. We'll probably be there for a while, so...”

 

“Stiles, c'mon!” Isaac shouted up the stairs, practically whining. “Don't make Erica drag you out.”

 

“Yeah, c'mon, Stilinski,” echoed Jackson, smirking amusedly as he readjusted his sunglasses while leanin against the front door frame.

 

With a smile and a wave, Stiles headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and he nearly collided with Scott. “Hey, there, buddy,” he laughed, grinning as Scott tossed an arm around his shoulder, taking Isaac’s hand in his other as they all headed out, leaving Derek alone in the house.

 

Derek stood there for a long few moments before letting out a breath he did not realize that he was holding. He was not sure why Stiles was knocking him so off kilter. It was _Stiles_. Sure, the kid had grown up a lot in the past year, and he no longer seemed too small for his long limbs; but, still, it was _Stiles_. Derek could clearly remember the little kid that used to toddle around after him, getting in trouble with him and Erica before introducing them to Scott. It was the boy who used to watch cartoons at all hours of the night and annoy Derek with talking too much. But, Stiles _looked_... well, he looked good. It was weird to think that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles wandered along the boardwalk by himself, his hands in his jean pockets. His pace was slow and he had a slight smile as he watched everything around him. His parents, Amelia, and Lucas were all down at the far end of the boardwalk, leaning against the railing while talking and smiling. Scott and Isaac were up on the Ferris wheel despite Scott's fear of heights, while Erica and Boyd were probably in the mirror maze. Laura and Tyler were playing some of the silly games, and she smiled brightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he won her a stuffed wolf.

 

He could not help but hope that someday he could find a relationship like theirs. The two of them had started out as close friends in elementary school, but after the car accident Laura was in when she was a freshman in high school, she and Tyler got closer when he spent a lot of time in her hospital room to keep her in good spirits. They had been together ever since. Stiles lowered his gaze to his feet, continuing to smile softly as he walked. He was going to go join his parents so that he was not wandering around like some loser; but, honestly, he did not want to interrupt any of the couples. That was why he had almost considered bringing Danny along. At least then he would have had someone to talk to since it was highly likely Derek would spend most of his time elsewhere, silent and brooding as usual and Jackson was off texting Lydia like the love-sick pup he was.

 

Stiles should have been paying more attention to where he was going, but he suddenly found himself, for the second time that day, walking right into someone else, making them both stumble. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Stiles said hurriedly when he realized that he had made the other guy spill a drink on himself. “I should have been watching where I was going. I should, uh... I...”

 

“Hey, no, don't worry,” replied the other man with a smile and a laugh, reaching over to drop the squished cup into the trash that was near by. “Accidents happen. I wasn't paying any attention either. No harm, no foul.”

 

“The front of your shirt is soaked, I’d say that's a pretty big foul.” Stiles frowned faintly and gestured toward one of the concession stands. “Really I could repla-- oh, wow.” The teen found himself cutting off, staring quite openly at the other man who was peeling the shirt off to tug through one of the belt loops of his shorts to dry. “You, uh... just... wow. Okay, then. Stripping in public. Tha-- We're on the boardwalk, that's not exactly odd. Right.”

 

The shirtless hottie in front of him laughed softly and smiled at Stiles, looking the pale teen over once before commenting, “You're not from around here, are you?”

 

“Ah, no. I’m from, uh... Beacon Hills actually. It's about--”

 

“Yeah, I know where it is. I drive through there on my way to university,” the guy said with a bright smile.

 

“Dude, you're like... really hot,” stated Stiles, unable to keep from staring again. “I mean, shit. That was... creeper-like of me. Uh, I’m Stiles.” The eighteen-year-old laughed softly as he reached up to run a hand over his hair, glancing around a little as if hoping someone would come save him from himself.

 

The blond guy with amazingly tanned skin smiled once again, and Stiles swore he could swoon; well, no, not swoon. He was not a woman. Something more manly, like... well, he did not know the word, but yes it was a manly reaction. “I'm Keegen,” the guy introduced himself, holding his hand out for Stiles to shake.

 

Stiles stared at his hand for a moment, almost as if he was expecting it to sprout claws or to push him against a wall or something (which, he totally was expecting); but, then the teen took the man's hand and smiled once again. “Sorry about your shirt again. I’m kind of a spazz. It's endearing to some, and annoying to others, depends on who you ask.”

 

“I think I’ll make that decision on my own thanks. Feel like walking with me? Make up for the whole running into me thing. I’ll buy us both sodas this time as long as you promise not to dump anymore on me.” Keegen smiled at Stiles, a warm laugh sounding through his voice, and the teen could not keep from returning the gesture with a nod.

 

“Yeah, alright. I think I can handle that. I-- Hey, Derek.” Stiles smiled a bit brighter when he saw Derek standing a few feet away, eying Keegen as if he were something poisonous. “S'about time you got here.”

 

“Guys, c'mon, we're all getting food!” Scott shouted to them, waving them over toward where the entire pack was gathering.

 

“Let's go,” said Derek, grabbing on to Stiles' arm with an expression that gave little room for argument.

 

Stiles smiled apologetically at Keegen and said, “Maybe another time. I’ll... see ya around.” With a nod, Stiles followed Derek’s lead before speaking to the elder man. “I can walk without being led around like a four-year-old, y'know.”

 

Derek did not say anything, just raised a brow in question and it took a moment before a soft laugh passed Stiles' lips and he hit Derek’s arm as hard as he could (which really did more damage to his own hand than to Derek). “Asshole,” mumbled the eighteen-year-old with a shake of his head while Laura smiled softly at the two of them. Sometimes it amazed her at just how easily Stiles could read her brother; while at the same time, they were both blind and stupid and needed a swift kick to get their shit together.


	2. Two: The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles dances with Derek, and then Keegen; and, Scott tries to give good advice.

“Thanks,” Stiles said with a smile as Derek placed a cardboard basket of food down in front of him (curly fries and chicken strips) before sitting down next to him.

 

The entire family was full of loud, happy chatter and Stiles could not keep from smiling as he made an input here and there when he found the need. All the while, he made quick work of his food and flashed a grin at Derek when he stole a few of the other man's fries. Despite the glare that Derek had thrown at Stiles, Derek did not object to his fries being stolen and did not try to actually stop Stiles. After everyone had eaten, everyone found themselves going separate ways again, promising not to stay out too late to the parents.

 

Somehow, though Stiles could not say exactly how, he found himself walking along the beach with Derek, each of them hanging onto their shoes as they walked. “So, busy year?” questioned Stiles after a few moments of silence in which he had been watching the water to his right, looking over at Derek, who was on his other side.

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, kinda,” replied Derek with a roll of his shoulder, looking up from the sand toward Stiles. “Had an internship and doing a million and five essays kind of takes any time I had left.”

 

“Ah, that sucks. We all kinda missed you this year. It's not the annual end of summer bar-b-que without you and Laura arguing over little things that result in your mother threatening corners.” Of course, Stiles, personally, just missed having Derek around whenever the guy was not in town. He was not sure how to admit that without it coming across really weird and messing up their friendship; so, Stiles just left it at that. “Sucks that you missed my eighteenth, too. Danny dragged us all out to Jungle. Thanks for the card, by the way. Don't know if you got my text.”

 

Derek nodded a little, his gaze dropping back to the sand as they walked. “Yeah, I did. Sorry I couldn't be there. I... wanted to, but, y'know... school and stuff.” Derek winced a little at how pathetic that excuse sounded and let out a slight breath when Stiles did not call him out on it. “You had fun at least, right?”

 

“Yeah, well, I mean, it was okay.” Stiles shrugged a little, reaching up with his free hand to run it over his hair a few times. “Danny got a new boyfriend, and Isaac and Scott managed to go the whole night without being overly clingy and lovey, so at least I didn't feel like a complete loser being there basically alone.”

 

“You're not a loser,” Derek said, his brows lifting a little when Stiles shot him an incredulous look before laughing. “What?”

 

Stiles laughed a little again and shook his head before gesturing to himself. “I dunno when the last time you actually looked was; but, this? Totally in the loser status and have been since forever.”

 

Derek sighed and shrugged a little as they came to a stop on the back patio of the house. “Well, I like you as you are, loser or not.”

 

“Sure you've not bumped your head one too many times?” questioned Stiles with a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as a cooler gust of air came from off the water, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Derek just rolled his eyes and shrugged off his jacket before wrapping it around Stiles' shoulders. “Here.”

 

The teen's brow furrowed as he stood there, gripping the jacket with one hand while watching Derek. “Your jacket? You're giving me your jacket? Why?” Stiles was not a stranger to random acts of kindness from Derek; but, still, it was Derek’s leather jacket, the one he had gotten in high school and was rarely seen without.

 

“You need it more than I do,” Derek replied, lifting his shoulders in a shrug as Stiles continued to stare at him. “What?”

 

Stiles shook his head a little and moved enough to actually slip his arms into the sleeves of the jacket before putting his hands into the pockets. He was not too much smaller than Derek, just about the same height, but he was not as broad in the shoulders or as muscular; so, the jacket was still a bit big on him, though not enough to dwarf him or anything like that. It was just slightly loose, how Stiles typically wore his own jackets. “Thanks,” Stiles said with a smile after a few moments of silence in which he had watched Derek watching the waves on the shoreline a few feet away.

 

Derek made a non-committal sound in response before saying something about it not being a big deal. “Yeah, well, not all of us have the advantages of being super-human,” stated Stiles with a smirk, nudging Derek with his elbow.

 

Derek seemed to start to reply, only he cut off, his gaze turning toward the house just before Lydia came out through the sliding doors, a brilliant smile on her face. “C'mon, you two,” she said as she crossed her arms before lifting an eyebrow that just _dared_ them to argue. “Come inside, change into something less street-wear, and we're going to the club while our parents spend a lovely night in playing Yahtzee or something; and, no, Derek, you cannot stay here with them.”

 

That was how, nearly an hour later, Stiles found himself sitting at the bar in the club a few blocks away from the beach house, sadly devoid of Derek’s jacket. It was much too hot in a place like that to even think about wearing anything more than the thin t-shirt and jeans (both of which had to be Lydia-approved before he stepped out of the bedroom) that he wore. He took a drink of the fruity drink that Lydia had handed off to him before she had dragged Jackson out onto the dance floor, finishing off with a slightly scrunched up face. He had no idea what had been in that drink, but he was not fond of it. The buzz of alcohol was nice, though. Fake IDs worked wonders, even if Derek had scowled a bit when Stiles had shown his. “C'mon,” Stiles said after a moment, setting the glass aside to grab a hold of Derek’s arm, tugging on it, “dance with me.”

 

All their friends were out on the dance floor already, and Stiles never did like just sitting on the sidelines. Plus, he would never turn down an opportunity to be close to Derek, no matter how platonic the situation. He ignored Laura’s smirk as Derek sighed heavily but let him lead the way out onto the floor. They kept a respectable amount of distance between them, but not far enough apart that it would seem they were avoiding touching one another. Everyone knew that Stiles had a lack of personal space. Plus, Stiles really did not want to risk a chance of someone trying to squeeze their way between himself and Derek.

 

The more songs passed, the closer the two of them got together until they were eventually pressed up against one another. It was not awkward, and they were both enjoying themselves if the soft conversation and laughter they shared was anything to go by. Stiles' hands found their way to Derek’s shoulders sometime after Derek’s hands had found a home resting on Stiles' hips, but it was not until Stiles pulled back just enough to look at Derek that the elder man realized just _how_ close they were. They were practically on top of one another, their bodies flush in a way that he had not thought ever possible. He felt Stiles' breath catch in his chest as the distance between them seemed to grow smaller and Derek had almost pressed his lips to the teen's when he seemed to realize just who he was with. Derek quickly let go of Stiles and took a step back, doing his best to ignore the hurt and confused expression that crossed the teen's features. Derek did not say anything, he just turned and left Stiles standing dumbly in the middle of the dance floor.

 

With a frown, Stiles turned around to go find one of his friends only to run right into a very firm chest that he was not expecting and had him stumbling back a bit. “Whoa, careful,” said the person he had run into, speaking up over the sounds of the music. “Oh, hey, Stiles.”

 

Stiles looked completely confused for a moment before he realized the guy standing in front of him was the same one he had bumped into earlier on the boardwalk, only by that point he had gotten a new shirt to wear. “Yeah... yeah, I'm, uh... Hi,” replied Stiles with a soft laugh, absentmindedly reaching up to run a hand over his buzzed hair. “Sorry about that. I keep running into you, apparently.”

 

“Must be my magnetic personality.” Keegen smiled with a soft laugh that Stiles barely heard over the music, but the guy's smile made it impossible for Stiles to keep from smiling as well. “Were you leaving?”

 

“Uhm... no, actually.” Stiles shook his head a little, absently wetting his lips as he glanced in the direction that Derek had stalked off to before looking back to Keegen with a grin.

 

“Make my night; dance with me.” Stiles' brow lifted and he stared at the guy in silent shock until Keegen nudged him a little. “What?”

 

Stiles blinked a few times before shaking his head a little as he laughed before smiling shyly at the guy. “ _Me_ dancing with you would make your night?”

 

Keegen lifted his brow with an amused smile and a soft laugh. “Are you kidding? You're probably the most attractive guy in here. Of course it would.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Sure,” replied Stiles with a shake of his head, laughing a little. He did not believe the guy's words fully (after all, Jackson-Fucking-Whittemore and Tyler were in the crowd and they were like a million times more attractive than he was); but, the compliment was greatly appreciated. Plus, dancing with Keegen would help keep Stiles from over-thinking whatever it was that had just happened with Derek. He did not struggle as Keegen pulled him close, though he felt less comfortable with the guy's hands on his waist than he had when it was Derek’s hands on him.

 

Then again, Derek had been the subject of many a late night fantasy of Stiles' for years and he had thought for a moment that maybe it would be more than a fantasy. Maybe there would be a chance at another point, but if Derek was wanting to run off, then it was his loss; even if a part of Stiles really wanted to go after him. He had spent most of his life chasing after Derek, though. Maybe it was time to let Derek do the chasing, if it was something he actually wanted and was not just acting on the moment.

 

Stiles quickly relaxed and found himself actually having a good time once again as he and Keegen pressed closer together. Maybe it was just the buzz of the alcohol in his system, or maybe it was Keegen himself. Stiles was not sure, but either way, he was going to enjoy the rest of the night. He ignored Scott's worried glances that came his way every few moments; but, once he and his friends (minus Derek, who was presumably already at the house) were heading back home, leaning on once another and stumbling a bit as they laughed and talked. Scott kept Stiles back behind everyone else, even though the majority of the group could hear them anyway. “Who was that guy that was practically humping your leg?” Scott asked, making his best friend roll his eyes.

 

“Thank you for the question, 'o master of tact,” replied Stiles, shaking his head a little with a shrug. “Just a guy I met at the boardwalk earlier. He's hot.”

 

“I don't like him. He just seems... off.”

 

“Scott, buddy, no offense, but a _butterfly_ can put you on edge. Don't exactly trust your instincts sometimes, especially when wolfsbane-laced alcohol is in the mix.” Stiles shrugged a little as the two of them fell farther and farther behind the group. None of them turned to see what was taking them, giving the two friends a bit of space to talk alone. “He's just a hot guy I was dancing with. It doesn't really mean anything.”

 

Scott did not look so sure, frowning a little as he looked back in the direction of the club before focusing on where he was walking. “He put a paper in your back pocket, y'know. It's probably got his number. Just... be careful, okay? Besides, I thought you liked Derek. I mean, you're actually legal now. I kinda thought you'd go for it.”

 

Stiles shrugged a little, crossing his arms over his chest, glancing up at the first quarter moon that shone in the sky. “I do like him. I guess I’m just... tired of fruitlessly chasing after him. He almost kissed me,” Stiles glanced over at Scott out of the corner of his eye, judging his best friend's reaction to the news. “Then, he ran off. He probably just got caught up in the moment and then realized what was going on; I mean, we were dancing and there was alcohol involved.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes. Hard. “Jesus Christ, and everyone says _I’m_ the slow one.” When Stiles looked at his friend in confusion, Scott threw his hands up in the air and groaned. “Seriously, I think you _both_ are the only ones unaware that you _both_ have been dancing around this _very mutual_ crush for years now. Maybe Derek’s just having a bit of a crisis because... well, you've always been there, and now you're technically an adult so that whole need to bar those feelings is kinda... gone.”

 

“Yeah, well... the ball's in his court this time.” Stiles shrugged a little, slipping his hands into his front pockets, trying to keep from focusing on the fact that after Scott pointed it out, he could feel the slip of paper in his back pocket that had not been there before. “I've been trailing after him for years, trying to keep up and just generally wanting to be around him. Maybe it's time for him to come to me.”

 

“Derek doesn't _do_ confrontations or emotions,” countered Scott with a flail that rivaled one of Stiles' famous actions. “He never has. You _know_ this, and I highly doubt letting some strange guy who seriously gives me the creeps--”

 

“That bunny in the woods gave you the creeps, dude.”

 

“It was looking at me funny! That's besides the point, though.” Scott groaned and ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of the right words to say as the haze that the wolfsbane-laced drinks he had consumed was starting to fade. “As I was _saying_ , I don't think letting some guy hang all over you is a good way at getting Derek to confront you. Y'know, the whole emotionally constipated thing we discussed when he blamed himself for that accident that sent you to the hospital a few years back.”

 

Stiles frowned a little, lifting both of his shoulders in a shrug as they neared the house. “Maybe I finally got tired of waiting,” he stated, though even he heard the lie in that statement. He avoided looking at Scott to miss the incredulous look the other teen gave him. Honestly, Stiles did not believe there would ever be a time that he was _done_ waiting for Derek to not be so... well, emotionally constipated, as Scott so eloquently put it.

 

However, he was eighteen and on summer break before getting ready to go off to college. It was a time for mistakes, trying new things, and learning. If Derek was going to run off from the almost-moment they had, then Stiles did not see an issue with him having a bit of fun with someone. “It was just a dance,” Stiles finally stated as they climbed up the front porch steps. “And, so what if he gave me his number? Doesn't mean that I’m going to _use_ it.”

 

 


End file.
